


Más bien inesperado.

by LadyDevotee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, cambio de casa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDevotee/pseuds/LadyDevotee
Summary: Todas las mañanas durante el desayuno, Harry ve fijamente hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, específicamente a cierto chico rubio que siempre termina por llamar la atención del elegido. Pero, ¿Qué pasa el día que Harry nota que no sólo él esta viendo al chico de Ravenclaw?Cierto Hufflepuff molesto le esta colmando la paciencia.A Harry se le da bien hacer dos cosas; obtener toda la atención de Draco Malfoy y fulminar a Cedric Diggory con la mirada.AU: Harry/Slytherin | Draco/Ravenclaw
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

_Harry tenía una rutina diaria. Todos los cercanos al chico Potter lo sabían, y ninguno de ellos se atrevía a cuestionarlo._

_Su rutina consistía en adentrarse en el gran comedor siendo escoltado por sus amigos, sentarse en el medio de la mesa de las serpientes y desayunar mientras observaba descaradamente a Draco Malfoy, con un poco de suerte el chico de Ravenclaw notaría su mirada y le haría un gesto desdeñoso como cada mañana. Sin embargo, ese día, cierto chico Hufflepuff parecía sumamente interesado en el mismo objetivo que Harry._

* * *

Desde la mesa de Slytherin, Harry observaba atento todos los movimientos de Cedric Diggory, más específicamente ambos chicos mantenían un juego de miradas que rozaban en lo hostil. Bueno, Potter estaba lanzando miradas hostiles y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no pronunciar la maldición criciatus cuando Diggory, manteniendo ese semblante de burla hacia él, se levantó del comedor de Hufflepuff y caminó hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw ante la mirada atónita de Harry.

—Potter, tal vez te iría bien calmarte —Le reprendió Astoria Greengrass quien se había mantenido al tanto de toda esa competencia que se había desatado durante la comida. Y ahora, al igual que Harry, miraba la escena de Cedric acercándose a cierto chico rubio—, Sinceramente no creo que el chico Diggory sea tan idiota y se atreva a...

El discurso de Astoria fue cortado en cuanto Cedric descaradamente logró mover a los amigos de Draco Malfoy de su lugar para tomar asiento junto a un escéptico rubio que lo veía dividido entre la curiosidad y la confusión.

—Cielos Harry, parece ser que no eres el único interesado en el aristocrático sabiondo de Malfoy —Se mofó Theodore Nott —, Y parece que su conversación va muy en serio —Apuntó Theo con cierto deje de burla en su voz.

— ¿Quieren cerrar la boca? —Espetó Harry enfadado.

Al parecer todos en el gran comedor parecían estar interesados en la curiosa situación, algunos veían con confusión la escena del capitán del equipo de Quidditch sentado en la mesa de Ravenclaw. 

Por un momento la mirada de Harry se desvió a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde los ojos de Hermione y Ron ya lo estaban viendo de forma alarmada, quizás esperando que el príncipe de las serpientes se encargará de Diggory.

— ¿De verdad sólo te vas a quedar viendo? —Le preguntó Astoria.

Comenzándose a sentir hostigado por sus amigos, se levantó exasperadamente e ignoró todas las miradas curiosas que lo siguieron hasta que llegó a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

 _Maldición_. 

Había caminado hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw y ahora estaba de pie justo detrás de Draco Malfoy...

Pero antes de que siquiera su cerebro asimilara sus acciones la voz de Draco, interrumpió en sus pensamientos.

—De verdad lo siento, Cedric, pero no estoy interesado en ti de esa forma. Sólo te veo como mi amigo.

El rostro de Cedric era poesía pura, y la sonrisa que se ensanchó en el rostro de Harry no podía ser más grande. Cómo todo buen Slytherin que era, Harry comenzó a reírse frenéticamente por la expresión de Cedric.

Draco se exaltó al escuchar la estruendosa risa de Harry. Una vez recuperado del susto inicial, se volvió hacia Harry viéndolo con desaprobación.

— ¿No tienes algún lugar en donde estar fanfarroneando, Potter? —Le cuestionó Draco con un tono de voz poco cordial.

Harry sonrió con suficiencia. Mirando de soslayo a Cedric le hizo un gesto de desprecio para lograr que se apartara, el chico pareció entender pues casi de inmediato se hizo a un lado.

—Pues ahora que lo mencionas, no está en mi agenda de hoy —Respondió Harry con diversión mientras tomaba asiento en donde antes había estado el Hufflepuff.

Draco rodó los ojos y sus labios se curvaron en un gesto de falsa molestia, seguro que estaba a punto de tirar una letanía que Harry respondería mordazmente y ambos se envolverían en una discusión larga y tendida.

Harry se alegró internamente de ser el absoluto y único receptor de la atención de Draco Malfoy y no el tonto de Cedric Diggory. Quizás hoy no se iba a confesar pero vaya que disfrutó al escuchar como el rubio rechazaba al mequetrefe de Hufflepuff.

* * *

La sala común de Slytherin se encontraba parcialmente vacía, la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraba tomando clases a excepción del trío de plata quienes consideraron prudente tomar un descanso del agobiante esfuerzo que conllevaba convivir con el resto de sus compañeros y el mundo en general.

Theodore y Harry se encontraban frente a la chimenea jugando una partida de naipes explosivos mientras Astoria seguramente estaría en el dormitorio de Pansy Parkinson colocando alguna especie de bomba fétida o cualquier artilugio de bromas que se le pareciera.

Sí. Seguramente la teoría de Harry era acertada, lo supo cuando vio venir a la joven bruja con una sonrisa plagada de falsa inocencia. Theodore rodó los ojos al detectar la picardía en los ojos de Astoria, y Harry sólo negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. A veces era evidente que Astoria era menor que sus dos amigos.

—Creí que no te meterías más con Pansy —Señaló Harry astutamente.

— ¿Sí? Pues todos creemos cosas que no pasan, Harry. Así como tú invitando a Draco al baile de los tres magos.

— _Touche —_ Dijo Theodore mofándose de la impecable audacia de Astoria para hacer callar a Harry.

Harry lanzó a la risueña Greengrass una mirada fulminante. Ella, como la infantil niña que era, le sonrió de forma petulante. Arpía.

—Para tu información, si invite a Draco al baile, pero alguien —Protestó Harry haciendo énfasis al decir «Alguien» y clavando su mirada en Astoria —, Alguien pesó que sería gracioso que Draco pensara que asistiría al baile con su insoportable hermana.

Astoria alzó los hombre restándole importancia.

—Quizás no hubiese necesidad de engañar a Draco, si alguien no le hubiese dicho a Ginny Weasley que iría al baile con Theo.

Theodore miró a Harry de forma recriminatoria.

—No me mires así, Nott —Se defendió Harry —. Solamente estaba especulando, Hermione me pregunto por casualidad quien era tu pareja para el baile y pensé que irías con Theo.

—Espera. Deja ver si comprendo —Dijo Theo interrumpiendo la respuesta de Astoria —. ¿Astoria le dijo a Draco que ya tenías pareja sólo porque tú le dijiste accidentalmente a Hermione que ella iría conmigo?

—No, la verdad no —Dijo Astoria —. Estoy segura que en cualquier momento del baile pescaré a Ginny sola y me aprovecharé. Solamente le dije a Draco que Harry iría con Daphne porque, a veces siento que le hace falta sabor a la vida amorosa de Harry.

Theodore se echó a reír estruendosamente.

Vaya joyas tenía por amigos. 

* * *

Muy bien. Harry podía aguantar que Draco fuera al baile con otra persona. No tenía problemas con ello, claro que no. Por supuesto que el problema radicaba en que Draco, su Draco estaba en el baile de los tres magos de la mano con el jodido Cedric Diggory.

El mismo Cedric que una semana atrás se había confesado a Draco, mismo que había sido rechazado y aun así, por alguna razón que Harry no conseguía comprender el muy idiota era la pareja de Draco por esa noche. En cambio, Harry había tenido que conformarse con Astoria.

Tanto Harry como Astoria lucían decepcionados y constantemente dirigían sus miradas anhelantes hacia quienes ellos consideraban debían ser sus parejas. Ese era un escarmiento justo.

Durante el baile de apertura, Harry estuvo tan distraído observando a Draco que varias veces piso a Astoria, y la chica le regresó el favor cuando le pellizco el hombro porque, según ella, Ginny estaba demasiado cerca de Longbottom.

Después de un rato, ambos se hartaron de seguir juntos y simplemente se separaron para buscar distraerse. Astoria le había aconsejado que intentará divertirse, para ese entonces los ojos de la chica ya reflejaban cierto grado de culpabilidad así que sin poder negarse a sus ojos de cachorro le sonrió y simplemente asintió antes de irse a buscar a Ron, quien seguro no la estaba pasando mejor que él.

Harry confirmó sus sospechas cuando encontró a un Ron de brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido. Y algún punto él también adoptó la postura enfadada de Ron.

—Con Diggory. Lo está acaparando como si no lo hubiese rechazado hace una semana.

—Con Krum, está ahí bailoteando cuando dijo que era un fanfarrón.

Ninguno prestaba atención a lo que decía. Simplemente compartían su enfado.

Duraron así cerca de quince minutos, antes de que la pista se despejara y Hermione decidiera ir a hablar con Ron y de la nada ambos se empezaran a pelear. Harry decidió que no le interesaba escucharlos así que se puso de pie y se dirigió a la mesa donde debía estar Theo.

Al divisar la mesa se percató de que Theo no solo estaba en compañía de Luna Lovegood, sino que Draco también estaba ahí, y la mejor parte es que estaba sin su molesto compañero. Antes de que llegara a la mesa, Draco se volvió hacia él y le sonrió, Harry sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza.

—Hey Potter —Saludó Draco con jovialidad —. ¿Mala noche?

—No tan genial como la tuya. '

Rayos... Harry hubiese deseado que eso no sonara como un reproche.

— ¿También te has quedado sin acompañante? —Le preguntó Draco.

¿También?

¿Acaso era posible que el destino estuviese siendo condescendiente con Harry?

Involuntariamente una sonrisa resplandeciente sustituyo su gesto de odio contra el mundo y Harry se sintió completamente feliz.

—Mi pareja debe estar intentado propasarse con la hermana de Ron.

—No sé porque también me da esa impresión —Le respondió Draco viendo detrás de él, donde seguramente estaría Astoria coqueteándole descaradamente a Ginny —. Pues somos dos, mi pareja debe estarse besuqueando con Chang por algún sitio del castillo.

—Estupendo, la desbloquearon de la lista de espera —Respondió Harry más feliz de lo que aparentaba y Draco rió por su comentario —. Igual no entiendo porque aceptaste venir con él.

Luna los observó con un gesto soñador y tras dirigir una mirada cómplice a Theo los dejaron a ambos solos en la mesa.

Harry notó como Draco trastabilló un poco ante su pregunta, y si no estaba alucinando podría jurar que se estaba poniendo nervioso.

—Pues tenía intenciones de venir con otra persona pero ya estaba liada con alguien —Dijo Draco evitando la mirada de Harry a toda costa —. De todas formas, ¿No se suponía que vendrías con Daphne?

—Oye, si me gusta alguien insoportable pero no es para tanto.

—Cielos, nunca pensé que te llamarían la atención chicas como Pansy —Dijo Draco burlonamente.

—Malfoy, antes de si quiera pensar salir con ella Astoria me colgaría de la torre de astronomía. Ya sé que no lo parece pero puede ser aterradora.

Draco se rió por el comentario de Harry.

No supo en que momento pero ambos ya estaban hablando de todo tipo de cosas y burlándose de personas al azar —ambos bebiendo el whisky de fuego que Theo había logrado meter a la celebración—, siendo la primera vez que Harry había logrado controlar el humor de Draco sin salir herido en el proceso.

—Este baile apesta, deberíamos irnos.

—Concuerdo contigo.

Y tras dar un sorbo a lo último que quedaba de su whisky los dos se pusieron de pie y a hurtadillas abandonaron el salón. Al salir, Harry visualizó la figura de quien parecía ser Astoria recargada en un muro, y conforme se fueron acercando se percató de que la persona que tenía a Greengrass apoyada en la pared no era otra sino Ginny Weasley quien estaba devorando la boca de su amiga con ansias.

Sintiéndose repentinamente cohibido avanzó más rápido para pasarlas de largo. Draco le siguió el paso aunque con pasos más torpes, seguramente por el exceso de Whisky en su cuerpo.

—Ellas sí que no pierden el tiempo —Comentó Draco riéndose tontamente.

—Y que lo digas.

Repentinamente sintió un tirón en la manga de su túnica y al girarse se topó con Draco, quien estaba demasiado cerca de él y no dudó en echarle los brazos al cuello. Harry tragó saliva al ver como Draco se relamía los labios.

— ¿Y nosotros Harry? —Le preguntó con presunta inocencia

La expectación era demasiada y Harry podría jurar que el corazón se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento, no era la primera vez que esos labios pronunciaban su nombre, pero el tono de voz empleado era simplemente deleitante.

— ¿N-Nosotros? —Preguntó Harry con dificultad.

Draco se acercó al rostro de Harry, tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban y el aliento de Draco embriago a Harry cuando le dijo:

—Bésame Harry.

Y así lo hizo.


	2. Indiferencia.

Se acercaba el final de la velada, y Astoria comenzó hartarse de sus malogrados intentos de coqueteo. Ginny había estado evadiendo e incluso ignorando todas sus insinuaciones. Y vaya que se esmeró en cortejar a la Weasley con descaro, sin una gota de pudor a la hora de exhibir su atrevido escote o sujetarla de la cintura al momento de bailar.

_¿Y qué había recibido a cambio? ¡Nada!_

Sólo una misera mirada indiferente y flirteo frustrado. Y eso era más de lo que una Slytherin podía resistir. La fabulosa Astoria Greengrass, princesa de las serpientes, cerebro del trío de plata, codiciada y deseada por la mitad de chicos en Hogwarts estaba reducida a mendigar un poco de la atención de la hermosa Ginny Weasley. Era una deshonra para su casa.

Muy bien, Ginny hirió su orgullo, pero no por eso iba a permanecer toda la noche detrás de ella. Sí la chica iba a pasarla de largo, pues bien.

Quería volver a la mesa con Theodore, quizás encontrarse con Harry para que los dos despotricaran acerca de los horrible que había sido ese baile. Sin embargo, al acercarse a la mesa se dio cuenta de que Theo ya no estaba ahí y sólo se encontraba Harry en compañía de Draco.

_Por lo menos él sí se la estaba pasando bien..._

—¿Por qué tan sola, Greengrass? —La inconfundible voz de Pansy Parkinson la hace salir de su ensoñación.

—Hoy no Pansy, no tengo ánimos para discutir contigo —Respondió fastidiada.

—Pues no vengo buscando pelea.

Astoria se volvió hacia su compañera de casa con incredulidad. Pansy Parkinson acercándose a ella, sin buscar una contienda, eso era nuevo. La mirada de la chica no estaba cargada de desdén, y, a decir verdad, ninguno de sus gestos la hacían parecer tan déspota.

—¿A qué viniste?

—Me ha dado lástima todo ese teatrito que montaste por la comadrejilla y vine hacerte compañía —Astoria se tensa al oír las palabras de Pansy, pero antes de que pueda decir algo la silencia colocando un dedo en sus labios —. No me montes un drama antes de tiempo Greengrass. Créeme que esto me pesa más a mí que a ti.

Pansy se echa el cabello hacia atrás antes de tomarla por la barbilla.

—Considera esto como mi primera y única ofrenda de paz —Dijo Parkinson antes de posar sus labios sobre los de Astoria.

_¡Pansy la había besado!_

Ella no pudo hacer mucho durante aquel roce de labios, todo pensamiento se esfumó de su mente y no podía procesar correctamente lo que estaba pasando. Cuando Pansy se separó de ella no pudo decir nada, como si repentinamente se hubiese olvidado de como pronunciar las palabras.

—No fue tan malo como pensé, pero sigo prefiriendo a los chicos.

Fue lo único que dijo Pansy antes de marcharse dejando a una atonita Astoria detrás.

La chica Greengrass quería asimilar lo que pasó, pero por más que le dio vueltas a la situación simplemente no entendía nada. Lo único que parecía estar claro en su mente es que Pansy la había besado y que ya no podría poner bombas fétidas en la habitación de esa bruja.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Le preguntó Theo quien se había acercado después de que se hubiese ido Pansy.

—No tengo idea, pero necesito de tu reserva de alcohol —Le dijo sin ocultar lo abrumada que estaba.

—En mi baúl, debajo de la capa de Harry.

No dijo nada más y se dispuso a salir del salón. Definitivamente ese baile terminó siendo una tragicomedia irónica y lo único que Astoria quería era marcharse a la sala común y embriagarse hasta perderse.

Aparentemente, la noche solo resultó desastrosa para ella, los pasillos que encaminaban a los dormitorios estaban totalmente vacíos y oscuros. Astoria intentó atravesarlos con tranquilidad. No obstante, alguien la atrapó antes de que siquiera pudiese llegar a la mitad del pasillo y la aprisionó contra la pared.

Su primera reacción fue gritar, pero se calló de inmediato al notar que su captora no era otra más que Ginny.

—Oh, eres tú —Repuso aliviada.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿No esperabas a Parkinson o sí? —Le respondió Ginny con cierto tono de molestia en su voz.

Astoria hizo su sonrisa encantadora antes de responder.

—Me atrapaste, esperaba a un chico de Ravenclaw.

Ginny alzó una ceja con recelo.

—¿El chico sabe que vas por ahí restregándome tu escote en la cara? —Replicó la pelirroja mordazmente.

—Tal vez también le restregué mi escote y él si mordió el anzuelo —Contestó Greengrass sin inmutarse.

—Eres increíble Astoria, primero vas y te insinúas sin importarte que este Neville, y de la nada te desapareces para besuquearte con Parkinson.

—Lo lamento Ginn, me perdí en; Eres increíble, Astoria.

La pelirroja resopló indignada, pero tampoco se apartó, al contrario, pegó más su cuerpo contra su prisionera.

—Empiezo a pensar que no es mala idea besarte hasta que no puedas respirar.

—Y yo pienso que te estás tardando demasiado Ginnevra.

Las chicas ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca, el único movimiento que tuvo que hacer la Weasley fue inclinarse un poco más para alcanzar los labios de la Slytherin. Astoria recibió el beso con ansiedad, devorando la boca de la Gryffindor, abriendo su boca lo suficiente como para que la lengua de Ginn explorara dentro de ella.

El beso era apasionado, más que cualquier otro que Astoria hubiese dado en su vida. Sentía que en cualquier momento se podía derretir en los brazos de Ginny. Y cuando la Gryffindor acomodó una de sus piernas en medio de las suyas no pudo evitar gemir, menos cuando le restregaba la rodilla descaradamente.

"Bésame Harry"

Escuchó la voz de Draco en algún rincón de su mente, pero no pudo pensar en ello demasiado tiempo porque de verdad que la fricción insistente de Ginny la estaba enloqueciendo.

Se separaron del beso jadeando y con los labios hinchados.

—Ginn, vamos a las mazmorras —Sugirió Astoria, aunque más como una sugerencia había sonado como una súplica.

La chica no puso pegas a su propuesta y solamente le sonrió mientras la tomaba de la mano.

Continuaron su camino por el pasillo, pero antes de terminar el corredor se percataron de la presencia de dos chicos que estaban echados en los pastos, uno encima del otro. Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente descubrieron que los dos chicos eran Harry y Draco.

Draco estaba encima de Harry besándolo apasionadamente.

—Ya nadie en esta escuela tiene pudor.

—Oh, cierra la boca escote pronunciado.

Ambas chicas rieron por el comentario y simplemente siguieron con su camino a las mazmorras. Ese día Astoria no se iba a encargar de los asuntos nadie más que los suyos. Y si eso implicaba tener a una linda pelirroja entre sus piernas, pues lo iba aceptar. 


End file.
